Reactions
by StarStruck99
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the other characters were thinking throughout the seventh book? Here's your chance to find out! Read on to see what characters reactions were to the various things Harry has done. Rated for mild language.


Hermione sat numbly on the steps, barely noticing the grim-faced fighters bustling around her. Her eyes were glazed with tears as she thought of all who had sacrificed their lives—Fred, Remus and Tonks were just a few that came to mind. She gazed out at the wreckage before her, her heart growing heavy as she saw just how much destruction Hogwarts had sustained.

Hermione jumped as a warm had gently touched her shoulder. She instinctively reached for her wand, but relaxed when she saw it was Ron.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him in disbelief. She could hardly believe he had asked such an obvious question.

"Am I okay? Did you seriously just ask that?" her voice rose with every word she spoke. "Of course not! V-Voldemort is destroying my home! People are dying, and I might be next! Or worse it could be Harry, or-or you-" unable to take it anymore, Hermione buried her face in Ron's shirt, tears flowing from her eyes.

She hated that he had to see her like this, weak and vulnerable. But she was tired of being strong; all she wanted right now was someone to comfort her.

"Shh, its all right. Don't worry, it'll all work out in the end." Ron stroked her hair, holding her tight to him. "We'll all be okay, you got it? Everything will be fine."

They say like that for a while, for a moment forgetting the chaos that surrounded them. Neither noticed Ginny walking hurriedly towards them, her eyes darting around desperately. She stopped in front of them, biting her lip.

"What?" Ron asked tightly, his eyes narrowing at his sister. The impatience was clear in his voice, and Hermione could tell he just wanted to be left alone.

Ginny, however, noticed none of this. She had a pained look on her face, and her demeanor was anxious and edgy. Her face was drawn, and she looked exhausted.

Hermione looked up at her, dreading what she would say. She knew it couldn't be good.

Ginny nervously wrung her hands then blurted out, "Have you seen Harry?"

Hermione froze, her heart pounding. The idiot hadn't given himself up, had he? He knew it would accomplish nothing! But if he thought he knew something they didn't…..She glanced over at Ron, and by the horrified look on his face she could tell he had come to the same conclusion she had.

Hermione stood up, saying quickly, "We have to find—" But she was cut off by a cold, hissing voice that echoed throughout the grounds.

_"Harry Potter is dead."_

Hermione sat heavily down. No, no, no, no. It couldn't be true. Harry was so strong, so brave. It was impossible to think that he was gone.

_"He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him."_

Hermione scoffed, wiping the tears that poured down her face. She knew her best friend, knew he would never run away from them. In that moment she had never hated Voldemort more. Not only had he destroyed families, killed dozens of people and made the last year of her life hell, but now he was making Harry out to be weak and cowardly, when in truth he was the opposite of that.

"_We bring you his body as proof your hero is gone_."

Hermione felt as if her heart was shattered in two. Harry was her best friend, one of her first friends ever. He was the bravest, most selfless person she knew. She distantly heard Voldemort speak again, but her grief was so overpowering she couldn't hear a word of it.

Beside her, Ron had gone stiff, his eyes staring fixedly at the sky through a hole in the ceiling, as if it would be able to tell him if his best friend was alive or not. Ginny had her eyes squeezed shut, and was whispering quietly to herself "No, no, oh please no..."

Hermione grabbed both of their hands and shakily pulled them through the doors of the entrance hall. She pushed through the throng of people that hovered outside the doors, her hand gripping Ron's tightly.

She heard Professor McGonagall scream, and she prayed that it wasn't because of Harry. Ron's clasped her hand even tighter, and Hermione squeezed back a reassurance.

She finally managed to get to the front, and froze in horror at the sight before her. For a moment she couldn't process what she was seeing. "No!" she shouted in a strangled voice.

Ron pushed through the crowd behind her. When he saw Harry's pale body, his face looked horrified.

"_No!"_ he yelled, the desperation clear in his voice. Hermione felt her knees weaken, and leaned on Ron for support. She felt dizzy and sick. Ron stood as stiff as a board, not even noticing her leaning on him.

Ginny came out last, stumbling her way through the throng of people. When her eyes alighted on Harry, her face crumpled and Hermione thought she had never seen a more heartbroken person.

"Harry! HARRY!" Ginny screamed, her face a mask of pain. She slowly sunk to the ground, her gaze never wavering from his body. She began to cry, deep, gut wrenching sobs that broke Hermione's heart. She knew she would be the same if it were Ron out there. All the same, she felt as if someone had ripped out her heart and cut it up in a blender.

Their voices triggered a tide of screams and yells at the Death Eaters. Hermione's voice was gone; she couldn't make a sound. Her wide eyes never wavered from the pale body at a sobbing Hagrid's feet.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort shouted over the din. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Harry was lowered onto the ground carefully. Hagrid's shoulders shook, and Hermione could see his red eyes even from a distance.

"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Ron yelled suddenly. A spark of anger had lit in his eyes, and he lifted his chin defiantly. The cries were once again shouted.

Hermione felt numb; ignoring the yells and shouts of the crowd, she collapsed on the ground next to Ginny. The two girls clutched each other, tears running down their faces.

Hermione barely noticed Voldemort's speech. She barely noticed when the Sorting Hat broke a window and flew towards Voldemort. But she did notice when it was placed on Neville's head and put on fire. And then many things happened at once.

Ron yanked Hermione and Ginny up, and hustled them into the Great Hall. Hermione looked around, searching for someone to help. She was going to fight for Harry, for Fred and Lupin and Tonks and everyone else who had been ripped from this world by Voldemort. Seeing Luna in a battle against Bellatrix, she immediately ran over. Evidently Ginny had the same idea, as she was joined by her. The three girls battled for their lives. Hermione threw every spell she could think of at the Death Eater, but they didn't even slow her down.

Hermione dodged a spell, and wiped the sweat from her brow. She jumped when a cry echoed throughout the castle.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Mrs. Weasley shoved them aside, her brown eyes, usually so full of warmth, had a fiery rage that made Hermione incredibly glad she wasn't Bellatrix. Bellatrix smirked, which quickly disappeared as Mrs. Weasley nearly hit her with a spell.

Hermione shot a spell at a nearby Death Eater, and chanced a glance at Mrs. Weasley and Bellatrix. Bellatrix was laughing and taunting Mrs. Weasley, who was shouting back, rage twisting her face.

Everything seemed in slow motion as Mrs. Weasley's spell managed to hit Bellatrix in the chest. The witch looked surprised, and fell backwards. Hermione stumbled back as Voldemort, in a fit of rage, blasted Kingsley, McGonagall and Slughorn back. She looked up in time to see him point his wand to Mrs. Weasley. She tried to stand, hoping to counter the inevitable attack.

"Protego!" a familiar voice yelled. Hermione stood up straight, her eyes searching desperately for the source of the noise. And with a flourish, Harry Potter revealed himself.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered, her eyes shining with hope. Her best friend was alive. He had some how managed to survive yet again. He was going to end this, once and for all.

"He's alive!" Neville yelled, a wide grin breaking across his face.

Ginny stood next to her, crying silently, with a hopeful smile. Hermione spotted Ron farther away, grinning so wide she was afraid his face would split. All across the room there were sighs of relief and cries of joy. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand, for both of them knew it wasn't over.

They watched with bated breath as Harry began to banter with Voldemort. Hermione couldn't help but cheer with the rest when it was finally over, when Harry had ended it once and for all.

Hermione finally felt like everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N: This was an idea I've been thinking of doing for a while, and I finally got around to it. I'm going to do a few chapters with different characters reactions to different parts of the seventh book. If you have ideas, review or PM me!**

**Now people, please review! It's not that hard, just press the button and type in some words...**


End file.
